Justified
by PugfromtheBlackLagoon
Summary: After Darkseid's invasion leaves the world shaken, a new law is passed, requiring all heroes to register to the government. While Superman forms a task force to hunt down the villains and unregistered heroes, Batman starts putting together a team to defy them. All in the middle, Nightwing, Flash, and Harley Quinn are just trying to get out of the country!
1. Prologue

Justified

**A/N: This is kind of a combination of the Young Justice/Injustice: Gods Among Us realities. It takes the characters from Young Justice, but the plot and main idea from Injustice.**

Prologue  
When Superman's fist collides with Darkseid's face, a tremor is sent all throughout the world. Earth is shaken. Batman barley manages to get up and see them fighting, endlessly. He shakes while reaching into his utility belt. He pulls out an Apokaliptian knife he had collected earlier. He gets up and runs towards Darkseid. He jumps up and stabs him in the shoulder.

He screams and throws Batman at Superman. He looks triumphant but he gets stabbed by a sword, through the stomach. Wonder Woman pulls out her blade and kicks him to his knees. Before she can land another blow he turns around and slaps her into the building closest, sending her crashing through.

Superman throws Batman off and flies towards Darkseid. He punches him hard enough, sending his helmet flying.

"I've had enough! You think you can just come to MY planet and take it over, without the Justice League taking SOME kind of action? How many times do we have to go through this!?"

Superman punches him one more time. Darkseid wipes the blood from his mouth and says "As many times as it takes, Kal-El."

"Never again."

Superman grabs Darkseid's head and twists his neck. He looks back at Batman and Wonder Woman, who stare in shock. He looks back down at Darkseid's motionless body and says "Good riddance."


	2. Aftermath

Justified

**A/N: This is kind of a combination of the Young Justice/Injustice: Gods Among Us realities. It takes the characters from Young Justice, but the plot and main idea from Injustice.**

Chapter One: Aftermath:  
The President's voice booms through all of America, as it struggles to rebuild.

"Due to recent events, of Darkseid's invasion, both my wife and daughter have been killed. Who is responsible? Darkseid? No. I know how my family was killed. The so-called "Super-heroes" got my family killed. I know America agrees with me. They've been a threat for too long! And now it's time we take action! I am issuing a law, that requires all superhumans to register with the government, or we take them down!"

The Watchtower TV is shut off. Superman takes a seat, his fellow Leaguers, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg, all staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"What do we do?" asks Flash.

"What else can we do, Flash? We have to register." Says Superman.

"I'm not really sure that's the best option."

"It's the only option, Barry."

"If you think that, you're even more insane than I am." Says Batman.

"What? You think after all that's happened we can just waltz around America and they'll treat us like gods? Those days are over. You of all people should be able to understand a tragedy."

"You know I can take you out."

"You always say that, but you're yet to prove it."

"Bring it on Boy scout!" They were both on their feet now.

Wonder Woman stands up and says "We are not going to fight about this! We take a vote. Those in favor of registering, register. Those opposed, can get the hell out of the Watchtower."

"I don't need this." Says Batman. He walks out, but before he exits, he pulls a small piece of kryptonite out of his belt and throws it onto the table. Only then, does he leave.

Back at the Batcave, Batman repeatedly watches the president's announcements.

"What are you going to do, Master Bruce?" asks Alfred.

"It's obvious, isn't it? I'm going to keep being Batman, on my own terms."

As he gets up the TV goes to a news broadcast, saying that the Joker is holding all of the people at the Gotham museum hostage. Batman growls and runs to the Batmobile. He drives to the scene, arrives behind the museum, since police are in the front, attempting to reason with the Joker.

He breaks down the back door, causing everyone's heads, including the Joker's, to turn to him. He laughs and says "I was waiting for you to show up. What took you so long?"

Batman does not reply, instead he walks up, and punches the Joker in the face. He proceeds to beat the crap out of him, until his face is covered in blood.

Before he can hit the Joker again he says "Stop! If you punch me one more time, I blow this entire museum to bits, with us in it!"

Batman stands back. Joker continues to laugh and says "That's what I thought. You'll never take the risk. Not as long as innocents are involved, you'll never truly take me on. It's sad, really. You're so scared, you're afraid that if you get out of line, someone will die. Maybe an innocent. Maybe a cold-hearted criminal who has nothing to live for."

"You're right. I always was afraid that I could accidentally kill somebody. But everybody I've faced you, I've barely been able to resist the urge to kill you. Not this time. I kill you, and the world becomes a better place."

He knocks the detonator out of Joker's hands. He grabs his face and Joker says, completely serious "About time if you ask me." Batman snaps his neck, instantly killing him. His body slumps to the ground and the police barge in.

"You're under arrest, Joker!"

They see Joker's body, and the Batman. They all point their guns at him. "You're under arrest! Put your hands above your head!"

Batman lifts his hands up, but he opens them and pellets fall to the ground. When they hit, a blinding light flashes, causing all the cops to look away. When it dissipates, Batman is gone.

When he returns to the Batcave, Alfred is watching the news. He sees the Joker's body on TV. He looks back and says "You finally did it then?"

"I was going too eventually."

He changes the channel to the President's latest speech. He sees him congratulating the first six heroes to step up and register. He lists off their names as they step forward.

"Superman! Wonder Woman! Hawkgirl! Cyborg! Animal Man! Firestorm!" They all step up and the President gives them all an award. He announces that the six of them will be the first official strike squad, with Superman leading them. He says "May I introduce, the Justice League!"

This outrages Batman, causing him to throw his chair into the screen. "How dare he call them the Justice League!"

"Master Bruce, calm down-"

"Shut up!" Batman slaps Alfred in the face, sending him spiraling into the wall. After realizing what he has done, he is horrified. He almost walks over to apologize, but he decides against it and walks away.

In Keystone City Barry Allen is packing bags as fast as possible. He hesitates and unpacks everything. He gets in his Flash costume and calls Hal.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Hal. What are you gonna do about all this?"

"_I don't know. I was thinking about registering, but I'm not so sure. Until I decide, I'm keeping my hero work on the down low. What about you?"_

"I'm getting out."

"_Getting out of what?"_

"The country. I've always agreed with the law, and being a hero, but this, this is just too much. The Flash can't do it. The one thing I can't outrun is the law."

"_Let me come with you. It'll just be me and you, like old times."_

"I don't like the old times anymore, Hal. Things have changed. I need to go alone."

"_What about Iris?"_

"After the law was initiated, she decided to support it. She thinks it's a good idea. We disagreed, we argued. She left."

"_Barry, come on. We can do this, together."_

"I said it once, I'll say it again. I need to do this alone."

"_Fine. But after your out, contact me. I'll find you."_

"Fine."

"_Did you hear about Batman?"_

"No, what about him?"

"_He killed the Joker."_

"No…"

"_Yep, snapped his neck and left him there. Superman's new Justice League is probably looking for him. Us to."_

"That settles it, then. I'm out. goodbye, Hal."

"_Goodbye."_


	3. The Alliance

Justified

Chapter Two: The Alliance  
The Flash stands right in front of his apartment door, thinking of his next move. He says "Ah, screw it." He rips open the door and goes bolting out, leaving cracks on the walls and floor.

He runs through and out of Keystone. He thinks "Maybe Batman can help me." He decides to stop in Gotham. When he does, he stops behind a jewelry store. He looks to one side and hears a woman yelling "HI-YAH!" he turns around to see Harley Quinn, with a big hammer. He dodges it, knocks it out of her hand, and pins her down in 0.2 seconds.

"Wow. Glad I was never one of your villains. Imagine what I'd look like as Mirror Master's sidekick." She shudders after saying that.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"I was just trying to take you out before you arrest me and send me to the Big House."

He gets off of her and helps her up.

"What's the Big House?"

"The place the Justice League is putting all their prisoners in."

"Well, I didn't register. I'm trying to get out of America."

"Can I come with you?"

"What? No!"

"Why not? Since the Joker died, there's no point in being Harley Quinn. I'll just be my regular self, Harleen Quinzel. Please."

He looks into her eyes and says "God, it's like spitting on a puppy. Fine, you can come with me."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She pulls him into a bear hug and he says "Don't make me regret this."

"I won't I swear."

"We need somewhere to meet up so we can get our hands on a vehicle to get out of here."

"Why don't you just run us out?"

"At the speed I go, you'd die under pressure."

She gulps and says "How about right under Wayne Tower?"

"Fine." He thinks of Batman. "Meet me there right after I run away, got it?"

She nods, and he speeds off. She begins to run in the other direction. She sneaks up on a police officer, knocks him out, steals his car keys and drives to Wayne Tower.

Flash arrives at the bottom and looks up. He sees clouds before the building ceases. "Wow. That is big." He says.

"What are you doing here?"

Flash turns around to see Nightwing.

"I might ask you the same question. Are you here to arrest me?"

"No. I'm here to find a way out. I don't approve of this law. I want out of this godforsaken country."

"Funny. That's what Quinn and I are doing."

"You and Quinn?"

"Yeah, Harley Quinn. We're getting out of the country together."

"You shouldn't trust her."

"She was only evil because of the Joker. Now he's gone."

"Alright, alright. I never disliked her much anyways. But, since we all have the same goal, we should go together."

Flash sighs and says "If Lantern ever finds out I escaped with two other people, he'll be pissed."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him, and he wanted to come with. I wouldn't let him, now both you and Harley Quinn are coming."

A police car drives up to them, but before they can react, Harley sticks her head out of the window. She says "Well, what are you waiting for? Chinese New Year? Get in!"

Flash and Nightwing run over and get in. Flash takes the passenger seat, Nightwing getting in back.

"So, where are we headed?" asks Harley.

Flash thinks it over a little bit and says "The best place to get to from here would be Canada. When we get there, if we want to get somewhere else, we'll figure something out."

"Canada it is!" Harley pounds on the accelerate and they go speeding off. The speed of the police car, clearly not chasing anything, catches the attention of other police officers, and the news.

They are chased all around Gotham. The News Reporter from the helicopter says "By what I'm seeing, it looks like Harley Quinn, former sidekick of the Joker, is driving the car. And by the looks of it, she's got the Flash and Nightwing riding with her! Both of whom, are yet to register with the Justice League."

Harley Quinn flips off the News Reporter and pounds harder on the accelerate. Flash says "Keep it going, I'll lead them off of your trail and meet up with you by the Gotham River."

Nightwing says "If we stop there the authorities will catch us. We'll find a way to get to the other side and into Metropolis. Meet us there."

"Got it." Flash opens the door and rolls out. He stands in front of the cop cars, spits at them, waving his arms. He then starts jogging, getting the cops to chase after him. Once they are ride beside him, he waves to one and speeds ahead. They follow him, leaving only two cop cars to chase Harley and Nightwing.

Nightwing sees Harley's bag of tricks and asks "You got anything in there that can take out two cop cars?"

"Are you kidding me? Just find the pies and chuck 'em, birdbrain!"

He ignores the last part and reaches into the bag. He pulls out two pies and throws them out the window. They each land on the windshield of each car. On impact, the pies send out an electrical charge, causing the cars to stop.

"Nice! You know, you could make a really good hero."

"Hey, after we're in Canada, I'm giving up Harley Quinn completely."

They drive on to the Gotham River and look all the way across to barely see Metropolis in the distance.

"So, how are we supposed to get across?" asks Harley.

Nightwing shrugs, but Flash comes running towards them. He grabs Nightwing's wrist, barely giving Nightwing enough time to grab Harley's hand. He runs them all the way across the river to the other side. However, he trips and they go bouncing across the water until they hit land.

The three of them gasp for breath and Harley says "Well, this is gonna be fun."


	4. Promises from Harley

Justified

Chapter Three: Promises from Harley Part One  
"We've got to get out of here before more authorities show up." Says Flash.

"I think things might be easier if we weren't noticeable from a mile away." Says Nightwing.

"Alright, we can get to a clothing store."

"But, what about my hair? I think people will be able to notice the red and black." Says Harley.

"We'll find you a wig. Come on, let's get moving."

They start running through the alleys, dodging several police officers. They find an alley entrance to a closing store, but it is locked. Harley steps forward, pulls a hammer out of her bag, and slams it on the door. The lock brakes and the door slides open.

The three of them walk in and Flash grabs some jeans, a red shirt, and a jacket. In the blink of an eye he is wearing these clothes.

Nightwing puts on some jeans and a shirt that has a recycle symbol on it.

Harley chooses a red tank top and a black skirt. She also picks out a blonde wig and situates it. They gather together and Flash says "Alright. We should be able to get to a vehicle without attracting too much attention."

They both look at Harley. She says "What? I'll behave. Jeez."

She walks back to the alley exit, but Nightwing stops her. "We need to get out a different way. Just in case."

They walk over to another door and Flash looks out. He notices a Ferrari, with no one in it. He comes back in and says "There's a car, no one's in it, and it's fast."

"Follow me!" yells Harley, but Flash stops her.

"This time, I'm driving."

Her shoulders slump but she follows him anyways. They all hop into the car and Flash sees the keys are still in the ignition.

"Wow, whoever owned this car is in idiot."

He starts it and they start driving. After a couple miles, the car runs out of gas, and there are no near gas stations. They all get out and Nightwing says "I'll go try and find a place to stay for the night. We need some rest anyways."

After he leaves, Harley and Barry go into a bar. Barry orders them both a whisky. Harley gulps and says "Oh, I don't drink."

"Well now's the time to start, pumpkin."

She takes it reluctantly and takes a sip. After that she chugs the rest and buys another. Barry says "Well, I guess I'm opening a tab."

After several whiskeys, Harley is pouring her heart out to Barry, who is listening with wrapped attention (clearly drunk).

"It's not like I liked being beaten! People say I just kept coming back for me! But nooo! I hated that psycho since day one! I was scared that if I tried to run, he'd kill me! Eventually, I did start to fall for him though, but then he started getting more, paranoid and that's when he starting beating me. I just wanted Batman to grow a pair and kill him already! Since he wouldn't I was planning to do it myself, but I couldn't. Even after the all the time I'd spent around him, I still can't find it in myself to kill people. And I don't want to. During Darkseid's invasion, I paid off Apokaliptian forces to kill him. Yeah. Guess what, though?"

"He killed them?"

"Exactly! Then finally! Snap, crackle, pop, he's dead. Pretty soon, I'll be sippin' mimosas in Canada, without having to worry about a psychotic clown slitting my throat!"

"I'll be there with you."

They clink their glasses and chug. He puts his hand on her shoulder and they stare into each other's eyes. Harley grabs his shirt collar and kisses him right there. She pulls away, just as Nightwing walks in. She says "That was for free, anything else is gonna cost ya!" She giggles and follows Nightwing. He sits there shocked for a second, but he shakes it off and follows them.

Flash is about to get in the driver's seat, but Nightwing stops him and says "Why don't you and Harley sit in the back? I'll drive."

He reluctantly sits in the back, next to Harley. Within five minutes, the two of them are out cold, with Nightwing cruising slowly along the road, with little traffic.

Little did they know, the Justice League was tracking them. Wonder Woman asks the President "Do you want to me to negotiate with them?"

"Are you kidding? They've got Harley Quinn with them. send the rookie to do it."

Wonder Woman calls him in saying "You're up."

Hal Jordan walks out of the shadows and says "Great, me and Barry have a lot to catch up on. I'll need a cop squad."

"Anything you want, Green Lantern." Says the President.

Nightwing stops the car in front of a sleazy motel. He wakes up Flash and Harley. Flash asks "Where are we?"

"A couple miles from the bar. We'll stay here tonight."

They trudge after Nightwing, who ends up checking them in. They get a couple hours of sleep until they are woken up by sirens. Harley immediately pulls her hammer out of her bag and says "They've found us! We've got to get out!"

Flash gets in costume and says he'll distract them while they get to the car.

He runs out and starts running from side to side, distracting the police officers. It is only until Green Lantern walks to the front of the crowd and says "Hey, Barry. Whatever happened to going alone?"

He shoots a laser at him, which he easily dodges. He tells the cop squad to fire at will. He runs from them and runs over to Harley and Nightwing. He tells them "We've got to go! Green Lantern is here! I didn't even know he registered."

Harley pulls out her gun and fires at a police officer. Green Lantern easily deflects the bullet and it comes ricocheting back at Harley. It would have hit her right in the chest, except Flash who jumped in front of her, taking the bullet to the leg.

"Barry!" Lantern, Harley, and Nightwing shout in unison.

He lies there, motionless. Harley shakes him, but he does not move. As the police officers move closer, Nightwing throws a flash bomb. They are blinded by the light and he gets in the driver's seat. Harley sweetly tells Barry "I'm going to get you out of this. I promise."

She loads him into the back seat and she takes shotgun. Nightwing slams on the gas and they go speeding ahead.


	5. The End of Days

Justified

Chapter Four: Promises from Harley Part Two  
The Ferrari speeds ahead of the cop cars, but it is hardly a match. They easily catch up and shoot the gas tank. Before they get to the car Nightwing and Harley start arguing over what to do.

Eventually Harley pulls out two guns and hands on to Nightwing.

"I don't use guns."

"Yeah, well, until last night, I didn't drink. There's a first time for everything, kid."

He sighs and gets out with her. They both shoot at the cop cars; Harley causes one to catch on fire. Green Lantern eventually decides to just put them in a force field.

"No one can escape the law."

Harley realizes it is hopeless and sits down. They are escorted to the Big House in the force field. Barry is rolled into the infirmary on a stretcher. Harley and Nightwing are being walked to their cells. Harley is put in the same cell as Black Canary, and Nightwing with Booster Gold.

They spend many days trapped in the Big House. Eventually Flash is healed and brought to a cell of his own. Thankfully, it is next to Harley. She tells him "I'll get us out of this, Barry. I promise."

"I've had enough of your promises Harley! It's your fault we got captured! If you hadn't shot that bullet-"

"Hey! That's not fair, Barry! She tried and tried to get you out of there!" shouts Nightwing.

A guard tells them to shut up and they do so.

When night falls, Batman stalks towards the Big House. He easily sneaks inside and gets to Vault Level D7. He turns off the security cameras and takes out all of the guards. He hacks the cell controls and opens the cells containing Harley, Black Canary, Nightwing, Booster Gold, Flash, Lex Luthor, Zatanna, Plastic Man, Deathstroke, and Green Arrow.

Green Arrow asks "Oookaaay, what's goin' on?"

Batman walks through the door and says "We don't have a lot of time before the security gets here. You're either with me, or you get back in your cell." He is mainly talking to Luthor.

They all agree and they follow him outside. There are several vehicles for each of them to use. Green Arrow and Black Canary get on a motorcycle. Nightwing gets on his old motorbike. Harley takes the driver's seat in a batmobile replica. Plastic Man, Zatanna, and Deathstroke get in as well. Lex Luthor gets the last vehicle, which is the Robin-cycle. Booster Gold decides he will hover low with the rest of them.

They follow the Batmobile to a back-up Batcave and they all get off of their vehicles. Batman says "We'll stay here for the duration. Soon enough, we strike the "Justice League's" headquarters, and take back our rights." He put air quotes over the words 'Justice League's'.

After everybody gets settled in, Harley attempts to go talk to Flash, but Nightwing stops her and says "Harley, he just needs time. His best friend betrayed him, he got shot in the leg, he got arrested. That really messes up a person."

She hangs her head and walks over to hang around Lex Luthor and Deathstroke, but they deny her. She walks up to Batman and he asks "What do you want Quinn?"

"Not this. I don't want to be Harley Quinn anymore. I just want to leave it all behind."

He turns to face her and says "Too bad. You're here, now. This is happening, and the rebellion needs you. It needs everyone it can get."

"I understand."

Days go by with the rebellion Justice League stopping crime, and getting new recruits. Eventually Flash gets over his anger and approaches Harley.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you. It was never your fault."

"It's okay. I probably would've been mad at me too."

He chuckles and she hugs him.

After another couple of days, Batman announces to the army he was recruited "This Friday, Superman's Justice League will be holding a rally at Metropolis University, for all underage metahumans. We will attend that rally, and take them out."

When Friday arrives Batman's Justice League approaches the University, catching the attention of everyone present. Superman sees them and scowls. He flies down and approaches them nicely. He says "Come on, Batman, we can work this out." He holds out his hand, but Batman reaches into his utility bet, grabs Kryptonite, and breaks Superman's arm with it. He leaves it on his chest and yells "Attack!"

The rebellion League and the registered League exchange blows for hours and hours. Eventually Batman and Superman are the last men standing.

"You knew this would happen eventually." Says Superman.

"Didn't we all?"

They charge at each other and right as they are about to punch each other…

**A/N: To find out the rest, buy the game in 2013! But don't expect the teams to be the same or to see any emotion between Flash, Harley, and Nightwing.**


End file.
